


commemorate

by emotional_baggage



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotional_baggage/pseuds/emotional_baggage
Summary: verb | kuh-MEM-uh-raytto serve as a memorial ofShe takes out a box from her closet. The box is simple, unassuming. Inside there is a picture.





	commemorate

**Author's Note:**

> ive been using word of the day as inspo lately.... it really do be like that. sorry in advance for any grammatical errors, please point them out if you see them!!

She sees an imperial fighter in front of them, and she feels a familiar presence. She feels friendship, camaraderie, banter, but she also feels a familiar rage, although this time it is not bubbling under the surface. She feels consumed by it. 

Then, she feels nothing. 

She wakes up exactly where she passed out, Kanan’s hand on her shoulder in the Ghost’s cockpit. 

She feels numb. 

Kanan asks her if she’s okay, and she waves it off. 

She says she’s fine. 

Later, she takes out a box from her closet. The box is simple, unassuming. Inside there is a picture. Not a holo, even. A physical picture, gifted by the leader of a people saved from the separatists. The locals had recently developed a type of camera that could quickly print a physical picture, and they had insisted on a picture to remember them. The cliche was true.  
She could remember it like yesterday. 

 

_“C’mon, snips, it’s just a picture!”_

_Her clothes were covered in dirt and grime. He didn't look any better._

_“Master, we’re both dirty. It’s been a long day. Can’t we do it tomorrow?”_

_He puts his hand on her shoulder and turns them both around, with their back towards the leader with the camera._

_He whispers, low, “Snips… let them take the picture. You can throw it away if you want. Just let them take it.”_

_In that moment, she feels more like the padawan she is than she ever has, rather than a commander of war._

_She nods and turns around to face the leader, giving them a nod and a small smile. They start adjusting the black box shape they held in their arms, and she and her master make their way over to where they are directed. Her master puts one of his arms around her shoulders and gives the camera a large grin. She gives a polite smile._

_Once the picture has been taken, he gives her a playful swat on the arm and says “That wasn't so bad, was it?” She rolls her eyes._

_The leader comes up to her and gives her a piece of physical paper, which is hard to come by these days. Everything is done by holo._

_She says she will get rid of the photo, but she doesn’t. She keeps it close to her, in an inside pocket of her outfit._

_When she walks out of the temple with nothing but the clothes on her back, the photo stays with her._

_When she buys her first ship, she finds a box in the closet, and puts the picture in there. Now that they are apart, she values it. There it will be safe._

She puts the picture back in the box and closes it. 

Her master was dead. 

**Author's Note:**

> everything i touch turns to angst. please comment if you liked it uwu. i could make this better but its 10:53 pm and my laptop is about to die so... nah


End file.
